Invierno
by Maria Violet
Summary: Frió. Definitivamente ese invierno era por sobre todo frió y doloroso... ¿Como no serlo? Siendo que la persona que mas quieres, esta justo frente a tus ojos, siendo feliz con alguien mas [ShindAka-KiriAka Frustrado/One-Shot] :,) ¿Lo leen?


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un suspiro se le escapo. Visible, gracias a las bajas temperaturas, el invierno de ese año se le hacía especialmente más frio, más doloroso.

Durante su primer año de secundaria su invierno no había sido de aquella manera… Claro entendía por qué, en ese tiempo un no aceptaba lo que sentía, pensaba que era simple molestia, de ver una situación similar y no estar en posición de hacer nada, simple frustración como cualquiera la sentiría… Pero todo aquello era distinto.

En ese desolado invierno, sentado en el parque de la Torre Inazuma, el mejor defensa del Raimon simplemente se tomaba su tiempo para pensar, soportado como copo tras copo caían sobre sus hombros y cabeza, viendo estos descender y perderse con sus compañeros en montículos y montículos de nieve. Saco sus ojos de la nada y dirigió la mirada a uno de los postes del lugar, donde se encontraba el reloj.

7:00 pm en punto.

Todo ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas debían estar sobre el cielo, de no ser que estuvieran ocultas completamente por nubes, viro nuevamente, esta vez a un punto lejano, a una figura sentada igual que él, totalmente sola y quieta. Cerró los ojos, quizás para no verla más, quizás porque no quería que el tiempo avanzase ni un segundo más, y cerrando los ojos… apartándose del mundo en movimiento para él no lo hiciera, sintió un frio más agudo justo en su mejilla derecha, y abrió sus ojos Cyan mirando hacia arriba. La nieve seguía descendiendo, a lo lejos podía escuchar los autos pasar por las heladas calles, y el murmullo de la gente al pasar, felices por las fechas y las voces de estudiantes emocionados celebrando que esa tarde había sido su último día de clases en ese año.

La cuidad estaba bañad en alegría y felicidad aparte de las capas de nieve, por supuesto salvo el, pero no podía quejarse… No era el único… O quizás pronto si o seria. Volvió su vista hacia ella, sentada, tiritad un poco por el rio del lugar, y aun así manteniendo sus manos juntas sobre su regazo, por mucho que se abrigara era imposible no sentir las bajas temperaturas.

— _¿Por qué continuas aquí?_ **—** Se preguntó mentalmente, viendo el tiempo que había trascurrido.

7:05 pm… marcaba el reloj.

Aprecio como ella igualmente miraba el mismo reloj, consciente de los minutos que transcurrían, aunque en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, podía notar que ella lo consultaba con más regularidad, su respiración era visible, se había acelerado en el justo momento que se habían hecho las 7 en punto. Aun sabiendo por qué, no podía evitar rogar que la joven se levantara del su lugar y se fuera a casa. Entre sus trenzas habían unos cuentos copos de nieve, igual que sobre su cabeza y hombros.

Con cada minuto más, sentía un culposo alivio, estando indeciso entre sentirse aliviado o enojado ¿Por qué razón el mismo no se marchaba?

…

Por ella…

…

Simple y llanamente por ella, la linda manager de su equipo, que desde siempre había estado suspirando por su mejor amigo, y que, en aquel Diciembre, en aquel ultimo día de clases había visto más decidida que nunca… Su mirada solo le decía una cosa y por más que quisiera creer que fuera falso, no lo era, lo estaba viendo.

Esos primeros meses de conocerla, de estar en su misma clase, no había sido solo "sus primer meses en secundaria"… había visto y admirado de lejos a una de sus compañeras, que sin si quiera esforzarse, hacían sus días especiales solo con una sonrisa.

Ese primer año de secundaria, no lo había pasado solo penando en sus notas y sus actividades de club, había observado a la chica, y por supuesto, noto que ella hacia lo mismo… Pero no con él.

Ese primer día de clases en su segundo año, no había sido especial solo porque si, lo había sido al ver que estaban en la misma clase de nuevo. Y ese día que la vio en el su club por primera vez, fue lo más cercano a la mayor felicidad de su vida.

Claro que no solo habían sido cosas buenas, la negación al inicio, la confusión, la molestia, los celos, la tristeza, hasta finalmente la aceptación. Ella lo había hecho pasar por todo eso, solo para hallarse a sí mismo enamorado de Akane. Y frustrado, sabiendo que esos jamás lo sabría nadie… Solo el mismo. ¿Cómo decirle que era la persona más importante para el sí sabía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo obligarla a sentirse mal por rechazarlo? ¿Cómo podía traicionar así a su amigo de la infancia? ¿Cómo decirle que también le gustaba ella luego de ver como se lo contaba al iniciar su segundo año? Feliz de que los tres estuvieran en las mismas clases.

Se sentía tan mal, viendo cómo se saludaban día a día sin falta, ella rápidamente para que no notaran su vergüenza y el con expresión más feliz de lo usual, como hablaban por breves momentos, pero con un aura de calma y felicidad rodeándolos, las miradas que se mandaban cuando el otro no miraba. Todo siendo espectador en silencio por él. El tercero que jamás debió de ser nombrado en la historia.

Donde la protagonista, en su momento, se atreve a citar por fin a la persona que quiere, con el único fin de confesar lo que sentía, fuera o no reciproco.

7:10 pm…

Y Aunque creyera firmemente que jamás tuviera una oportunidad, el chico aparecía en silencio junto ella, quedando por un rato solo allí parado mirándola y ella con temor de mirarlo fijamente, completamente solos, solo la nieve y la luna como testigos, ambos se abrazaron, siendo de lejos la escena perfecta para cualquier film.

Así fue para el único espectador, ese que jamás debió estar allí, ese que por más que sabía el final de la historia, debía verlo para poder aceptarlo y poner fin a sus esperanzas, iniciando así el tiempo para olvidarse de un amor completamente imposible.

Con pasos silenciosos, la nueva pareja quedo completamente sola ignorantes de que, muy a pesar de su felicidad de esa noche, alguien más estaría sufriendo en las sombras, oculta tras una máscara de felicidad fingida hacia ellos.

Simplemente aquel invierno iba a ser más frio y duro de lo normal, aun así, todas las heridas de este mundo sanan ¿verdad?

— **Ah… disculpa —** Escucho decir a una débil voz, dándose cuenta que había tropezado con alguien, mirándote sorprendida una chica de cabellos lilas bastantes opacos y ojos ambarinos, na compañera mas de clase.

¿Sería del todo mala aquella Navidad?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Primer fic "de navidad" primer "kiriaka" y JURO que inicie con todo el fin de que ellos terminaran juntos! X,D**

 **Pero las ideas fluyen mientras escribo y bueeeee…. Tenía que hacerlo .,v igual desde hace tiempo tenía planeado algo así, y como vi que el inicio del fic que escribí coincidía un poco con el desarrollo en mente de una idea vieja que tuve, no me resistí.**

 **No me gusto del todo, siento que es simple narración y ya, quería hacerlo con otro narrador pero al final me fui por lo seguro. Pero bah! X,D al manos no fue como en Halloween quien no me dio tiempo a subir naa (?**

 **Prometo un KiriAka legal! Quizás no de navidad pero si para el año que viene! Y tengo un Shindaka navideño en proceso así que :D ah! Y por si preguntan, la chica del final es un FanCharacter (u Oc) mío, no sé, primera vez que la uso oficialmente en un fic XD**

 **Espero que al que haya leído, le fuera de agrado mis loqueras ywy y pues, ¿Merece un review? Sin más, perdón si hay errores, escribí algo rápido, y me despido, ciaooo!**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye_


End file.
